C'th (New Earth)
| Universe = New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Gotham City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Yellow, Orange | UnusualFeatures = Reptilian | Citizenship = | AlienRace = Demigod, Reptile | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorcerer, Minor Deity, Ruler | PlaceOfBirth = Babylon | Creators = Alan Grant; Norm Breyfogle | First = Detective Comics Vol 1 615 | Death = The Demon Vol 3 14 | Last = The Demon Vol 3 32 | Quotation = It iss not eassy, being a redundant god. Oncce you have fallen, it iss Hell itsself to claw your way back to the top! | Speaker = C'th | QuoteSource = The Demon Vol 3 12 | Overview = C'th the Undying was an ancient reptilian being from Babylon, where he ruled for a millennium, worshipped and feared as a god. He was eventually overthrown and imprisoned before re-emerging in Gotham City two thousand years later. | HistoryText = Origin The Lizard Men were a reptilian race said to be the sons of the Fishgod, Nommo. C'th was the last of his kind and used his manipulation of dark earth magic to rule over Babylon as a fearsome living god. His malevolent nature and taste for virgins led to an uprising after a thousand years on the throne. The priests of Marduk razed C'th's temple and forced him to flee. C'th journeyed to ancient Britain, only to find the druids already had mystic control over the isles. He was driven across the Atlantic to the New World, hoping to subjugate the primitive natives, but their shamans anathematised him, too. When the pursuing druids tracked the dark creature across the great ocean, their combined efforts with the shamans managed to disarm C'th of his Rod of Power and buried him alive under a serpent mound, negating his powers. C'th lay entombed for two millennia before he would finally be uncovered by archaeologist, Harv Lichas. Gotham City Under cover of darkness, the newly freed C'th followed a ley line into the the City of Gotham, leading him to St. Michael's Square. While staring at the central feature, "The Wishing Stone", C'th was stumbled upon by a young couple. Frozen in fear by the tall, cloaked figure, the woman was cast aside while her partner was murdered and lain on the Wishing Stone. The symbol of the Caduceus was drawn in his blood. C'th continued on his invisible path through the city, gaining power with each sacrifice he made, a mugger in the ghetto, a doctor at the War Veteran's Hospital, a deer on the estate of Wayne Manor, all leading to the cliff-top home of Harv Lichas and his wife, Petra. Invading their house and knocking down the startled woman, he reached into the solid stone mantel above the fireplace and retrieved his long lost power rod. Just before he took Petra's life to feed his prized possession, Batman intervened. The Caped Crusader tried to subdue the mysterious figure but C'th was too strong, physically and mystically. Once again C'th attempted to complete his final sacrifice, when Batman wrapped his utility belt around the rod and tore it from the creature's hand, flinging it out the window. C'th dived after it in dismay, plummeting down the cliff, both smashing against a rocky outcrop and sinking into the ocean waters below. Klarion's Gang Using Blood's scrying crystal, Klarion the witchboy located the corpse of C'th amongst the dead plant life at the bottom of the sea and resurrected him. A deal was made. C'th would join Klarion's gang to help him exact revenge on Etrigan and Jason, and in return, Klarion would restore C'th to power. Klarion conjured C'th a new power rod from a femur, which didn't meet his expectations, yet served its purpose. The gang kidnapped Randu and Glenda to lead them to their target, Klarion promising Glenda to C'th to sweeten the deal. Forcing Randu to use his psychic powers, Klarion's gang headed to Woodside Military Base to ambush the Demon upon arrival. They weren't expecting Lobo to be alongside him. Once Lobo denied any allegiance to Etrigan, C'th and Klarion cornered the Demon, and with their combined power subdued him, reverting him to Jason Blood to torture next. With his role in Klarion's scheme complete, C'th claimed Glenda for himself. She fought against his advances as best she could, but it was Lobo who rescued her, believing his chivalry would earn him a reward. C'th was choked by Lobo's chain and dragged to a nearby tank, where he was shoved head-first into the barrel of the turret. His head was destroyed by the following point-blank blast. | Powers = * : C'th claimed to be the last of the Lizard Men who were the, "bastard sons of the Fishgod, Nommo!" ** : By birth or by magic, C'th could live indefinitely. He ruled in Babylon for a thousand years, and was buried alive within the serpent mound for another two thousand years. He was killed when his body sustained serious trauma, but was resurrected after death. ** : C'th had an innate connection to the dark energies of the earth which he drew power from. He could sense ley lines. *** : C'th could empower himself and his rod through blood sacrifice. ** : Even when his reptilian mien was cloaked, C'th was an imposing figure with a foul aura. ** : C'th had a horrific aura that struck fear in Batman himself, who commented, "He literally reeks of fear. My flesh creeps just touching him. My heart beats like a hammer. This is what they must feel like when they fight me!" He causes those of lesser resolve to be paralysed with fear. | Abilities = * : C'th understood the behaviour of mystic energies and utilising rituals of blood sacrifice. * : C'th could somehow speak modern English despite being isolated from the world for two millennia. It was possibly a result of Klarion's magic. | Strength = * C'th was significantly stronger and more durable than humans at even peak physical condition, such as Batman, but not quite on a "superhuman" scale. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Rod of Power: After his original crystal rod was destroyed by Batman, Klarion created a new one for him out of a femur. ** : C'th's rod could kill humans, act as a destructive blast, knock down Lobo, and even helped subdue the Demon. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Sorcerers Category:Batman Villains Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Dictators